


No Rest for the Wicked

by enkiduu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Demon!Magnus, Feelings, Kind of dark, M/M, Smut, i swear there's a happy ending here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus feeds on suffering and is intensely drawn to a hunter lost in mourning. He lies and seduces Alec, but things don't quite go as planned once Alec finds out he's actually a demon and Magnus finds out that demons can actually fall in love. </p>
<p>(“You’re a demon,” Alec accused, horrified when he saw Magnus’ eyes gleam pure darkness, evil, control over his human glamour shaken. Alec pushed Magnus away with a surge of strength fuelled by panic and fear. </p>
<p>Magnus smashed against the wall across from Alec, felt the wall crack and his heart break at once, except according to Alec, demons were heartless monsters, so how could it hurt so much? He hissed at the sudden coldness that whooshed between them. It made him gasp for air, for Alec, for the touch that was suddenly gone. “Yes,” he said, too desperate to be annoyed or amused, too—too far gone, fallen from heaven and not an eternity of repentance would be enough. By the Devil, he shouldn’t care for a human, for a fucking hunter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> aka Magnus sucks at being a soul-eating demon, Alec sucks at being a demon-killing hunter, and there's a lot of sucking involved! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, because I really loved writing it. Inspired by Halsey's Coming Down and [this](http://kolminye.tumblr.com/post/144045547812/itsmagnusbanebitch-what-if-imagine-if-magnus). I love demon AUs and this made me choke up a bit while writing, but I did it anyways because I guess I just don't love myself enough. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: Alec has a lot to drink (even if he's immune to it due to being a hunter or whatever); Magnus, who is a demon, still might be considered to be taking advantage of him. So yeah.
> 
> **Edit:** now has translation into [Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4589449)

 

 

> **_I found God, I found him in a lover..._ **

It was two past midnight when Magnus entered the bar, his usual choice center of prey. Humans in pain frequented the bar to drown their miseries, which made it a hotspot for demons as well. The inebriated were easy to seduce, and when they broke, Magnus was there to make them deals, grant wishes. For a price, of course. There was always a price.

Right now, Magnus tasted fresh agony in the air. It was so heavy that he was startled by its intensity. He closed his eyes and inhaled before he zeroed in on the source: a striking young man clad in black, who was (remarkably) still conscious despite the seven empty glasses in front of him. Magnus approached him.

“I would offer to buy you a drink, but it seems you’re doing that spectacularly by yourself.”

The man didn’t even look at Magnus when he sat down. His body posture screamed _leave me alone_ but his eyes pleaded _help me_. “I don’t want company,” he snapped, gulping down another drink. His shirt revealed, for a split moment, an Enochian rune that ran along rippling muscles.

Well. Wasn't that a fascinating discovery. Usually hunters didn't catch Magnus’ attention. Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down again. No wonder the alcohol had no visible effect on him. Though it really did explain all the muscles.

If he worked in the monster hunting business, it was unlikely he’d make it past the age of thirty. Hunters so rarely did.

“Are you sure?” Magnus drawled. “Here I thought you were here for a distraction.”

The man slammed his glass down on the counter and glared at Magnus. He was beautiful like an angel. Too beautiful for a hunter—it made him dangerous. It made Magnus want to corrupt him, drag him down and make him scream his name. Push him against the wall, open him up and hear him beg.

When he saw Magnus, Magnus and the unashamed desire in his dark, glittery eyes and pleasantly wicked smirk, his glare faltered.

“I can give you a very good distraction,” Magnus purred, voice dripping with sex, and he could hear the man’s breath hitch with arousal.

“I…” The hunter turned towards Magnus. “I'm not...not here for that.”

Magnus’ lips drew open into a dry smile.

Ah. This man’s soul was stunningly beautiful, a fire Magnus couldn't stop himself from approaching. The question was, was he a moth to flames, or shadows that would put the light out?

And did Magnus even care? Demons were selfish, after all, and Magnus was a demon, even if his glamour hid his soulless black eyes.

“No? Are you not here because you feel guilty about something?” Magnus inquired.

The man frowned.

“A death. You think yourself responsible for the death of someone close to you.” Magnus let his smirk fall into a sympathetic smile lest the man retreat behind his walls. Perhaps it was too genuine. Magnus had always had a weakness for being attracted to those lost in the world, but this man radiated an angelic purity despite it all.

“How did you know?” he asked warily, eyes narrowing. He was assessing Magnus sharply, probably wondering if he should spray him with holy water.

“Hunters are always protecting people. You can't always succeed.” Magnus knew that. He’d seen it before. All hunters tended to have a tragic backstory. No one really went on a suicidal crusade against the neverending evil in the world out of the good of their hearts. It was almost always out of vengeance.

The man tensed, eyes widening. “Who—?”

“Relax. I knew a hunter once and he had the same tattoos as you,” Magnus said, voice smooth as silk. “I'm Magnus.” He reached to put a hand on the man’s arm.

“...Alec,” he replied. The hunter didn't pull away. Perhaps he was too weary of being on guard all his life.

Magnus idly rubbed Alec’s wrist with a thumb. Alec's pulse was racing. “Relax,” Magnus repeated softly, and Alec looked dizzy but still didn't pull back. “Want to talk about it?”

“I...uh.” Alec bit his lip, eyes darting down sheepishly. “Not really. It's just.” He grimaced, and Magnus waited patiently. “Demons killed my brother. And I...I should’ve been there to save him from those monsters. I wish he were alive.” _Instead of me,_ Magnus heard. He glanced up at Magnus, as if expecting condemnation. _Needing_ it.

Alec didn’t think he deserved absolution.

He would continue on tomorrow, loss after loss, and he wouldn’t let anyone he knew around him see how he suffered. If Alec still _had_ anyone left, if he wouldn’t slowly push his loved ones away, for fear they would get hurt because of him. And when they pushed, Alec would only raise his walls, kill more demons, until one day a demon killed him.

Magnus could see it. Alec was going to die inside a long time before he breathed his last breath.

Magnus’ smile vanished, something strange aching inside, a flicker of pain (and disbelief, no, he can’t be vulnerable to a hunter) flashing across his expression.

_No_. No sympathy for the Devil, for demons certainly couldn’t feel sympathy for humans.

Except Magnus did understand. He knew exactly what Alec felt, how he would have lived had Magnus not found him tonight.

It was what Magnus had done for the past...how long? He wasn’t a mere crossroad demon, yet he went on every day, atoning for his sins by committing more, fully expecting ( _wishing_ , fuck, no demon in their right insanity would offer sanctuary to a hunter) to be slain one day. As if death could be salvation enough, hah.

So similar, yet so different. Because while Magnus had let himself forget, let memories of his own pain fade...

Alec looked at Magnus like he knew Magnus could relieve him of pain, but he refused to let himself forget. He remembered, and he was resigned to his tragedy. Alec was here to drink, to be alone, as a punishment to himself.

“I understand,” Magnus finally said, because he would try.

Alec looked lost, confused by Magnus and his emotions, shocked by how he saw through Alec’s. “What are you doing,” he said, awed, and it made Magnus’ throat constrict because he thought Magnus a good person. He was so wrong.

“I can make things better,” Magnus promised, leaning forward. They were close, now, lips almost brushing. He could hear Alec’s heartbeat, see hope tinge his despair. “We all make mistakes. Let yourself have this.”

He shouldn’t be doing this. Alec was the sun, he was only going to burn. Magnus was the moon, they would never work. But...maybe Alec could forgive him.

“I shouldn’t,” Alec whispered back. In this moment, he looked so human. “People die around me.”

Magnus laughed, not unkindly, just a quiet laugh. “People die, Alec,” he said, which definitely wasn’t what Alec expected to hear. “It’s what they do. It doesn’t mean you should stop living or doing what you want.” He tightened his grip on Alec invitingly. “Or _who_ you want.”

Alec jerked back, stunned. His pupils were dilated under the dim lights. For a second, Magnus feared rejection. Perhaps this was too fast. Did he go too fast? Then something in Alec shifted and he said, a bit hoarsely, “okay. Okay,” and Alec smiled.

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss before Alec might see his own smile collapse due to the sheer amount of desire he felt right now. He didn't wish to deceive Alec, and this passion was the only way he knew how to convey the truth.

Alec tasted of whiskey and everything holy. Although he kissed hesitantly at first, the kiss quickly deepened into something fierce. A hand came up to Magnus’ collar, pulling him closer, and Magnus groaned. _Delicious._

“I have a place,” Alec breathed when he pulled back for air. He was smiling, still tentative, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to reassure him that yes, he very much wanted to fuck Alec, and no, he wasn’t just messing around.

“What are we waiting for, then?”

 

 

> _**When his hair falls in his face, and his hands so cold they shake...** _

They barely made it past the motel room's door before they were kissing again, crashing against each other's desire. 

"Magnus, I want..."

"You," Magnus purred, sucking on Alec's lower lip. "I want you."

Alec nodded yes,  _yes_ , didn't know what he was agreeing with, really. They undressed, ripping the clothes off of each other at impressive speeds. Magnus would love to use magic, it'd be so much faster, but he had to remember to be careful, very careful. Which was hard, considering he was achingly hard. This hunter tasted like comfort and possibilities.

Alec was beautiful naked, like a God sculpted in human form, and Magnus had long lost his faith in God but oh, Alec made him want to believe. The Enochian runes made Magnus pause for reasons Alec couldn't begin to imagine. It was the angelic language, only the strongest of humans could withstand it for long. Alec was chosen by them to fight the evils of the night, fight monsters like Magnus.

Eyes flickering nervously, Alec looked like he was expecting negativity because of all the scars and runes. Magnus arched an incredulous eyebrow, felt a surge of fury for whoever stole Alec's confidence. This human was so bright and strong, how dare anyone make him hurt? Magnus would rip them asunder, would serve the world on a silver platter for Alec. It mattered not that they just met; Magnus saw Alec’s soul, he knew oh he knew him, and he wanted him.

"A man with scars and tattoos is _hot_ ," he teased with a smile. 

Magnus wanted so much more of Alec than just a night of passion and lust. Could he have it? Magnus pushed Alec forwards. Alec's knees hit the bed, which creaked awkwardly, and he collapsed back. They shared a laugh, then a breath.

Magnus straddled him, leaning down close, draping his body over Alec's, arms around his head. 

"What are you doing, Magnus?" Alec rasped huskily, eyes hooded and blown dark by lust. 

The demon hushed the angel silent with a kiss, stroking his jaw. Moonlight cast a harsh glow on them. He mapped Alec's body with his fingers and mouth. So many scars for such a young man. 

"You're exquisite," Magnus told him, wondered how many people had said it. None of them would have meant it the way he did, none of them had  _seen Alec's soul,_ seen how he deserved a religion of his own. Magnus would pray every day, he would go to church and pray that Alec would have mercy. "So beautiful, Alec."

"Magnus, please..." Alec smiled, _dazzling_ like an angel, catching the demon’s breath like nothing did, not gold or souls or corruption. 

The demon's hand drifted down, stroking their cocks together. The human let out a breathless moan, shaking under Magnus' touch. Magic pulsed through Magnus and into Alec, his emotions going out of control,  _lustdesiregreed_ that made Alec cry out loud. "Fuck," Alec gasped, absolutely wrecked, and Magnus shuddered. They made eye contact. 

_Fuck_.

“You’re a demon,” Alec accused, horrified when he saw Magnus’ eyes gleam pure darkness, _evil,_ control over his human glamour shaken. Alec pushed Magnus away with a surge of strength fuelled by panic and fear.

Magnus smashed against the wall across from Alec, felt the wall crack and his heart break at once, except according to Alec, demons were heartless monsters, so how could it hurt so much? He hissed at the sudden coldness that whooshed between them. It made him gasp for air, for _Alec,_ for the touch that was suddenly gone. “Yes,” he said, too desperate to be annoyed or amused, too—too far gone, fallen from heaven and not an eternity of repentance would be enough. By the Devil, he shouldn’t care for a human, for a fucking hunter.

_But._

“No,” Alec retorted sharply. “I can’t...can't...You _can't_ be a demon.” His voice broke near the end, fading into a hoarse whisper like he couldn’t even bear to say what Magnus was.

It was like Alec had stabbed him with a thousand needles that left him numb with pain, and then pulled them out one by one. Of course Alec had to have a moral crisis right now when lust was still burning between them, when they  _needed_ each other. “Someone’s bedside manners need improvement," Magnus said with a harsh, bitter laugh, but his eyes were wide and pleading, as panicked as Alec.

“I don't need to be polite to a monster.” Alec glared, fear and uncertainty evident on his face, but also anger and disgust. A blade, glinting unnaturally bright in the darkness, and Magnus flinched, but not at the weapon.

( _Demons killed my brother…_ )

Magnus recoiled. “You’re right,” he snarled. His eyes, swallowed by complete black, shone dangerously. “You don’t. But I have not lied to you, Alec."

"Really?" Alec snapped. "Says the _demon_? How do I know you didn't cast a spell on me?"

"The _demon_ has a name," Magnus retorted. "And do you really think I cast a spell on you?" he scoffed. "Neither of us chose to be what we are." His words were like a single piano note, uncertain yet doomed, hanging over them precariously like a sword of Damocles. Tragedy seemed inevitable.

He could teleport away right now, begone of this mortal. By all means, he should.

Desperation must have showed, along with sorrow, because Alec's expression contorted into something dazed and confused again. His hands shook. Alec looked so in pain, so fucking  _betrayed._

Laugh. Laugh at Alec and fight him, you are a monster, do as monsters do. He won't ever accept you. He won't ever forgive you. He won't ever _smile at you_ , and that brought anguish. 

"Please, Alec," Magnus whispered. It was so fragile. This moment could break, shatter into a million pieces that would slice them both open. Possibly literally. Alec stared at him and Magnus stopped, staring back, looking up. "I'm sorry for what I am." 

_Mercy_ , Magnus thought, on his knees. _Mercy_.

Something about that phrase made Alec heave a heavy breath, near a sob. "Fuck," he said, and lowered his blade. He was standing over Magnus like a glorious executioner, but he yielded his weapon. Magnus blinked, felt on the verge of tears. Alec's recklessness broke Magnus' heart, reminded him that this mortal was going to die. But Magnus wasn't just any demon, he had magic at his disposal, he had  _power_. He could defy Death, he could. He would defy God again for Alec.

He just couldn't defy Alec. It wasn't Magnus who'd cast a spell on Alec. It felt much like the opposite. 

And then Alec reached forward and dragged him up and against the wall to kiss him hungrily, this time with an intense urgency that bordered on violence. He was angry, and Magnus let the ire come blasting.

"I _knew_ you were dangerous."

Magnus let out a breathless, delighted laugh, looked at Alec with such twisted gratitude. He put his arms behind Alec and snapped his fingers. "Fuck me," he purred, thrilled, and sex magic was so easy, would let Alec push into Magnus without much resistance.  

And Alec did. He rolled his hips, thrusting in, and Magnus shuddered out a moan. He grinned lazily like a cat, but his demonic eyes were bright. He wondered how Alec felt about this. It was difficult to think about because Alec looked like he wouldn't be able to forgive  _himself_ by the end of this. 

Magnus shut his eyes momentarily as Alec paused.

"Magnus, I'm--"

"I'll make you a deal," Magnus spoke. "I can bring..." He tightened around Alec's thick cock and Alec couldn't help a moan. "Bring your brother back if you give me you."

Alec opened his eyes wide. "What do you mean."

"We're in the throes of passion right now and you ask me what do I mean?" Magnus marveled at how many words he could get out at the moment. 

Alec stared at him, expression suddenly shuttering, before flickering strangely. He bit his lips and started moving again. Slower, this time, like he was  _sorry_ , which was a ridiculous notion that Magnus could not believe, because after all, he was a heartless demon.

They melted together, Alec pushing into him, all slick heat and pleasure. When it ended, Magnus saw the stars. He saw a future they could've had in another world, a normalcy that reality forbade. He saw something like hope, but he squashed it down as Alec stumbled and cool air rushed between them again. 

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. “You…”

Magnus didn’t want to hear Alec tell him to leave and never return again, so he interrupted him. “I’ll show myself out,” he cut in with a cool smile, closing off the emotion in his eyes. “Spare me your regrets. Your brother will be safe and sound in the morning."

“No,” Alec said immediately, shocking the both of them.

Magnus froze and glared. Why did Alec have to make this so hard?

“You’re different,” Alec pressed on. “I can see it. You aren’t just any demon, are you?”

“You’re just a mortal. What do you know?” Magnus asked in return, slowly to let the words sink in, and he watched Alec’s expression darken with an angry frown.

If Alec chose to end Magnus right now, Magnus would happily let him. Instead, Alec spoke, and Magnus thought he might have preferred dying to this. He could feel Alec’s soul bleeding because of him, because fucking a demon he’d just met was unacceptable, not when his world revolved around killing them.

“I know more than you think,” Alec carried on, despite tears in his eyes and a shaky voice. “I understand too, Magnus. Why do you pretend."

Breathing felt like swallowing serrated glass, each piece choking Magnus. Magnus couldn’t let this continue. It didn't matter if he wanted to protect Alec, because demons didn't protect. They devoured and beguiled. Everything Magnus touched was corrupted.

There was only one solution that'd keep Alec safe and happy.

“We all play pretend about something, Alec…” Magnus smiled brokenly and closed the distance between them one last time. Alec shuddered against him. “Sleep.”

Alec collapsed into Magnus’ hold. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It hurt.

Magnus placed him on the bed and lay beside him. He rested his head on Alec’s chest and listened to his beating heart. A steady thump, a steady stream of life. He watched Alec sleep for a while, then closed his eyes and pretended. It was a poor attempt, for demons could not sleep.

There was, after all, no rest for the wicked.

It would be so easy to pull his heart out right now and eat it. Mortals were so… _fleeting_ …blink and you'd miss their whole lives.

Magnus wanted to cry. These pathetic hunters, they killed and died, they always fucking died, out in a blazing glory, like a sparkling star in the sky that had winked out of existence long ago, its time limited. Alec was already dead, hunters didn't have retirement plans. How long before he'd fall prey to his own mortal flaws? How could Catarina care for them so dearly on a daily basis?

How could Magnus be selfish enough to take Alec’s life, just by being in it?

Alec deserved to live as he wished, not having to constantly suspect a demon who might stab him in the back at any moment. After all, Magnus had betrayed Heaven, betrayed Hell, betrayed everything he’d ever stood for.

But not Alec, Magnus decided. Damn it all, but he’d be selfish and let Alec be his salvation. Even if it had to be from afar.

Finally, Magnus pressed a soft goodbye kiss to Alec’s lips and draped a blanket over him. He blinked wetly a few times before he put his fingers over Alec’s temple.

“Goodbye, Alec,” Magnus whispered. “Forgetting is a mercy, and this is my gift to you.”

He wouldn’t take Alec’s soul for this, not for the world.

 

> _**Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but it's coming down, down, coming down—** _

The midday sun cast a soft, golden glow over Alec. He sat up slowly, feeling oddly empty and numb, as if he’d just lost something very important to him. There was no earthly reason for heartache.

Then why was it so hard to breathe past the pain in his chest?

What had happened yesterday? Alec looked around. His motel room was the same as always, everything tidy, nothing out of place. Only faint memories of alcohol and then everything became fuzzy. Thoughts of last night slipped away. Alec grimaced. What had he forgotten?

His phone rang.

Alec picked up. “Izzy--”

“Alec! Oh my god, I was so worried about you, where were you?” Isabelle demanded, but there was a happiness in her voice that he hadn’t heard in some time. “Alec, you won’t believe this.” She laughed, sounding close to sobs.

“What is it?” Alec asked, heart lodged in his throat.

“It’s Max! They say he’s alive. I don’t know how, but he’s alive. Max isn’t dead, Alec,” she said, so so relieved. This was real. “It’s like a guardian angel brought him back.”

Alec gaped, unable to process it. He had seen Max die. He had…

“Come on, Alec, get over here, he wants to see you! This is real!”

A blinding grin passed Alec’s face. He blinked away tears, past the pain in his chest. “Fuck. I’ll be right there, I’ll be right there.”

He rushed out of the motel room, not looking back.

Alec hadn’t believed in angels, in miracles before now, but oh. “Thank you,” he said to whatever force brought Max back. “Thank you so much.”

He had never felt so relieved and happy in his life.

 

> _**It's coming down, down, coming down—** _

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://kolminye.tumblr.com), where I take prompts (please) and love to chat (<3)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was okay, I haven't written smut in so long haha. If people are interested, I think I'll continue this, I don't know. Or at least write another demon AU. argh idk;; Please tell me what you think, all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
